Sunlight
by shesBLAZING
Summary: It's their last summer together. Brittana.


**Sunlight**

Summary: _It's their last summer together._

A/N: Set post-season 3.

* * *

It's still early in the summer, the first time they go out to the meadow.

The sun hangs low in the sky as Santana steers the car along winding dirt roads, just outside of town. Brittany keeps the window of the passenger seat rolled down, one arm draped loosely over the pane, long fingers tapping lightly against the plexiglass.

Through the open window, she can see the small houses and trees that dot the outskirts of Lima, all flickering hazily before disappearing in a blur. A slight breeze is ruffling through the trees, rocking their branches back and forth, back and forth. They look like they're dancing, she thinks to herself, and she turns to show Santana when— she pauses—

She can't help but watch as Santana, whose eyes are trained on the road, absentmindedly runs a hand through hair long and dark and gleaming in the sunlight. At the sight of her, Brittany senses her own pulse quicken, reaching all the way down inside of her. She's pretty sure Santana could never not be beautiful, even if she tried.

* * *

It had taken awhile for the two of them to drag themselves out of bed that morning, having been up late the night before watching movies. This had been interspersed with an intense make-out session that actually made Brittany flush right now just thinking about it. _Santana's hands, possessively gripping Brittany's hips, then her ass… Brittany grinding down on her girlfriend's lap, throwing her head back as Santana's lips pressed feverish kisses down her neck, and then lower…_

It probably (no, _definitely_, Brittany thought with a little sigh) would have gone further had her little sister, who they were supposed to be babysitting, not chosen that exact moment to wander downstairs and turn on all the lights, asking for a glass of water as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

It wasn't the first time someone had walked in on them, and Santana took it in good humour – she had always had a soft spot for "Britt Jr.", as she referred to the younger Pierce – but it was kind of a mood-killer. The three of them ended up watching the rest of the movie together, before Brittany's parents arrived and ordered them all up to bed.

Unfortunately for Brittany, who had been shooting Santana suggestive glances throughout the movie – glances which Santana had been trying desperately to ignore, seemingly for the sake of not further exposing the previously mentioned little sister to any more of their, ahem, interactions – her girlfriend had somehow fallen asleep right after they brushed their teeth and crawled into bed. And thus spelt the end of any possibility of continuing what they had started earlier that evening.

Brittany had pouted for a moment before looking down at Santana, her gaze softening. Then she smiled. Pressing a feather-light kiss to her forehead, she whispered,

"_Goodnight, San. I love you."_

Though she hadn't really expected the other girl to say anything back, she felt herself smile again as she heard the mumbled response,

"_Mmm…g'night, babe," _followed by Santana's arm reaching around to pull Brittany closer. _"C'mere…"_

* * *

Out of nowhere, a sudden bump in the road springs up and Brittany is jolted from her memory of the previous night. Shaking her head to clear it, she blinks a few times before she remembers where they are.

The houses all disappeared awhile ago though trees and bushes are still whizzing by, albeit not as quickly and far less frequently than before.

"Hey," she says suddenly, wanting, needing Santana to look at her.

When Santana meets her gaze, it's with a smile that makes Brittany feel warm all over, inside and out. "Hey, yourself. I think we're almost there." She kisses Brittany's wrist lightly before shifting her attention back to the road ahead.

Closing her eyes for a second, Brittany feels – more than she sees – Santana's foot pressing down firmly on the gas pedal.

She grips Santana's hand tightly, and thinks about the world.


End file.
